


Nyárë yondo atacárala

by Luzula



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, due South
Genre: Episode Related, Fusion, Gen, Quenya
Language: Quenya
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The due South pilot told in the style of Tolkien's Silmarillion and in Quenya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyárë yondo atacárala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nyárë yondo atacárala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288051) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> Er, this is possibly the geekiest thing I have ever done.
> 
> A while ago I posted a [snippet](http://luzula.dreamwidth.org/103063.html) with the due South pilot told in the style of Tolkien's Silmarillion. And now I have translated it to Quenya. Yes, I actually spent a summer about ten years ago learning Quenya, although I had to look up most of the vocabulary and grammar again to do this. Thanks to fellow geek [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bghost)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bghost)**bghost** for taking a look at the translation!
> 
> I learned Quenya from the course on [this site](http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/index.htm), which is ugly but informative. I translated the names in the snippet into Quenya, since they contain sound combinations which don't work for that language. Name translations are from [this site](http://www.elvish.org/elm/names.html), except for Chicago. I googled that as potentially meaning something like "stinky-place" (heh) and translated it as Holwenomë (holwë=stink, nomë=place).
> 
> Robert = Alcarcalimo  
> Benton (= Benjamin) = Hyarion  
> Ray = Alcon  
> Elizabeth = Eruvandë

Lúmissë Eruvandë Attëo ulki neri hastaner Formenorë. Oloiyanentë parca nór ar sahtanentë lië marentallon, pan i neri milci ar merner laurë. Er ner mahtanet, Alcarcalimo arnë tirnaron, ar meldorya cítaina vartanes ar nwalcavë nahtanes va cana.

Mal i nahtanë arna tirnava ná atacarna illumë, ar yondorya Hyarion vandanë hirë i nehtari, ananta lelyuvas palan. I nehtari úmer maisi sé lelyalë rávassë, ar Hyarion as ráca otornoryë roitanes ú taryassëo.

Linauressen ar lillomessen hilyanentet hyarmenna, tenna tullente minassë Holwenomessë, ya ná hyarmen lá marenta.

Írë Hyarion tullë Holwenomessë colles carnë vacco arnë tirnaron, ya úmë senwa i nossin nomëo tana, pan núror tario umir tulë rimbavë tar. Né minassë alta ar ettelëa, ar Hyarion né har avánië estelerya. Mal i ettelëa nóresse neri mani er enger, ar Hyarion omentanë ner minassë tirnaron, estanë Alcon, ya manyas.

Alcon maiti Holwenomessë sívë Hyarion rávassë, ar hirnentë i nehtar rato. Mal nés er carma hyëon, ar Hyarion parnë as nyérë sa engë neri raicar yando arnë tirnaron.

Hyarion umë quildë ar quentë palan neri raicaron, ar arnë tirnar paimetanes. Nés etelenda ar lemyane minassë hyarmenyassë tana, vahaia mareryallo Formenoressë.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a literal word-for-word translation to English. I indicated the case endings by just sticking the prepositions on the end, and the pronoun suffixes by just sticking the pronoun on the end.
> 
> Time-in Elizabeth Second-of evil men marred North-lands. Flooded-they dry land and forced-they people homes-their-from, for the men greedy and wanted gold. One man fought-them, Robert royal guard-of, and friend-his supposed betrayed-him and cruelly slew-him from behind.
> 
> But the slaying royal guard-of is avenged always, and son-his Benton pledged to find the slayers, although travel-would-he far. The slayers were-not skilled at traveling wilderness-in, and Benton with wolf sworn-brother-his hunted-them without difficulty.
> 
> Many-days-in and many-nights-in followed-they-them south-towards, until came-they stronghold Chicago-in, which is south beyond home-their.
> 
> When Benton came Chicago-in wore-he red coat royal guard-of, which was-not usual the people-to place-of that, because servants queen-of did-not come often thither. Was stronghold great and strange, and Benton was near losing hope-his. But the strange land-in men good still existed, and Benton met man city guard-of, named Ray, who helped him.
> 
> Ray skilled Chicago-in as Benton wilderness-in, and found-they killer soon. But was-he only tool other-person-of, and Benton learned with sorrow that existed men crooked also royal guard-of.
> 
> Benton was-not quiet and told far-and-wide men crooked-of, and royal guard punished-him. Was-he exiled and remained stronghold southern-in that, far-away home-his-from North-land-in.


End file.
